School Days, Hunting Nights: Between the Hunts
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: A Look into the lives of Sam and Jessica when they are NOT hunting.
1. Honeymoon

**School Days, Hunting Nights: Anniversary**  
**by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**  
**Rating: NC17**  
**Genre: Het - Romance - English**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: no spoilers**

**Disclaimer **– I do not own Supernatural nor the character used within. They belong to Eric Kripke, the wonderful bastard, LOL. I also don't own the song 'I Knew I Loved You', that song belongs to the band known as Savage Garden.

**Summary**: It's their one year anniversary and Sam has something special planned for Jessica

* * *

Jessica was not in the mood to do anything; well anything other than sit on the couch cuddled up with Sam Winchester, her husband of one year. Her day had not been going well at all. She ended up being late to her first class by twenty minutes because of the fact that some idiot had decided to spill their cup of coffee on her, forcing her to change into her PE shirt. Not to mention that while in her PE class she tripped by the biggest bitch in the class… who also happened to have the hots for Sam. Then, after classes, she had to work for three hours in the student union. She had to spend the entire afternoon dealing with people who couldn't find a needle in a haystack and kept asking her questions that had obvious answers.

As she walked into the apartment she shared with Sam, she was surprised to find it lit only by candle light and the sound of music filled the room. Sam was nowhere in sight, but on the little dining room table were two full plates of steaming hot pasta mixed with vegetables, shrimp and Parmesan cheese. Next to the food were glasses of some kind of white wine.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_How in the world did Sam_… she wasn't able to complete the thought as a pair of strong and familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A smile spread across her face, "Sam," she whispered softly as she leaned back into her boyfriend's muscular chest. "What made you do all of this?"

Sam turned her around so she could face him, "We've been together for one year Jess," a blush crept up his neck as a shy smile formed on his oh so kissable mouth, "I wanted to do something special for you, especially since you told about how your day had been going at lunch."

_He did this all for me?_ The thought made butterflies dance in Jessica's stomach as she thought about how much Sam loved her. He had always done little things to show how he cared. Like helping her with necklaces, looking for her car keys, holding the doors open, or her chair out for her; stuff that her previous boyfriends had never and would never do for her. Her Sam was a once in a lifetime kind of man her mother had always told her to hold onto and never let go. Sam was a true gentleman in the old-fashioned sense of the word. He always treated her as if she were a queen and it made her feel special.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"Oh Sam," but before Jessica could comment any further, Sam pressed a loving and kiss to her temple.

"Come on; let's eat while dinner is still nice and hot ok sweetheart?" Sam said with a grin on his face as he led her over to the table and pulled out the chair for her.

Jessica nodded in agreement. She had to admit the food smelled incredible and looked delicious. Once Sam took his seat, Jessica took a bite and was surprised at how good the food was. Especially considering she'd seen Sam mess up while cooking canned soup. "Sam, this food is incredible," she was about to reach for her drink when she realized that it was wine and with a laugh and a raised eyebrow added, "I'm not even going to ask where you got the wine."

Sam chuckled as he loaded a bite of food onto his fork. "Gee thanks Jess," he smiled before taking a bite himself.

Dinner didn't take too long for them to finish, especially since both were ravenous and the food was cooked to perfection. The noodles weren't too hard or too soft, the shrimp wasn't tough and the veggies weren't soggy. Once he was finished, Sam head into the kitchen and quickly returned, a small plate in each hand with a slice of devil's food cake on each plate.

When Jessica laid eyes on the cake, her eyes widened and a rapturous look formed on her face. Sam really did know how much she loved her chocolate. "You are spoiling me Sammy," Jessica told him as she grabbed a hold of his shirt collar while he set the plates on the table and gave him a kiss that was filled with a sensual promise.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_Wow, if doing something romantic like this gets these results I'll have to do it more often_, Sam thought with a silly grin as he ended the kiss…they needed to get air after all. "Jess," his voice was husky with desire and it sent a shiver of warmth through Jessica. "What about dessert?"

A devilish smile made its way onto Jessica's angelic face. She always thought Sam's bedroom voice was the sex version of chocolate. With a quick shove, she pushed Sam back into his chair and moved to straddle his lap, making sure she was positioned juuuust right. "Let's…" she pressed her lips to his in a passionate but quick kiss; "skip…" she moved to his jaw, "the cake…" and then began to nibble on his earlobe.

"Oh God…" Sam moaned as Jess ground down on his erection, "Jess…" He could feel the smile form on her mouth as he moaned out her name and decided it was his turn for a little fun. With a stronger hold on his self-control in regards to Jess than he thought, Sam forced himself to brace her back as he stood with her wrapping her legs around his waist and headed for their bedroom.

As they reached the bed, Sam laid Jess out of their bed and quickly joined her. He ran his hand up and down the inside of her legs, moving closer and close up her inner thigh as he took in how she looked with the moonlight shining in on her through the window.

Jessica opened her eyes as she felt Sam still his movements and looked up at her boyfriend. What she saw in his eyes and on his face was surprising. She knew he loved her, but she hadn't known the depths of it until that moment. And the thought both thrilled and scared her. Especially as she realized she felt the same way.

"God, Jess, you are so beautiful," he whispered reverently as he began his ministrations again. One hand began its sinful dance up her inner thigh, as his other began to pull off her shirt, his lips kissing every inch of skin as it was exposed. He continued his slow exploration of her body, reveling in the moans she was making and the silky feel of her skin.

_Ok, note to self, never_… Jessica never got to finish her thought as Sam's hand finally made itself at home as it cupped her before pushing two fingers inside her slick opening. Sam smiled against her stomach as he continued to bring Jessica closer and closer to the edge for the first time that night.

A second later, Sam stopped his ministrations and sat up on the bed. A sexy half grin forming on his face, "Jess, do you know what you do to me?" he asked as began to remove his own shirt.

Jessica moaned as Sam's fully developed, very well defined chest and abdominal muscles came into view. "Of it's the same as what you do to me, then, yeah, I do," she replied as she reached up and pulled Sam towards her, "Make love to me Sam."

"As you wish," Sam answered with a wicked grin as he quoted one of Jessica's favorite movies… _The Princess Bride_. He then began removing the rest of Jessica's clothes. His fingers ghosting along her skin as he deftly slipped off her bra, skirt, and barely there boy shorts.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Once done with his task, Sam leaned down and continued his worship of Jessica's body. He kissed his way down the column of her throat to the swell of her breasts where he began to work slowly on her sensitive skin and nipples. One of his large and oh so dexterous hands began to pull, pinch and twist at one nipple while his mouth teased the other using his lips, teeth and tongue.

Jessica was so involved in what Sam was doing to her that she never noticed he used his free hand to divest himself of his last remaining clothes; his jeans as well as boxers. Once done, Sam switched the angle of his sensual onslaught. As Jessica felt his head move to the other nipple and his hand come up and cup the breast Sam just finished, she felt his free hand slipping up the inside of her legs.

It didn't take long for Sam to find the center of her desire. At first, he did nothing but keep the touch of his finger light, just letting it hover over her clit. Slowly, as to draw out the pleasure for Jessica, he added more pressure and began to massage her little nub of pleasure. Jessica couldn't stop her eyes from closing in pleasure, nor could she stop the moan that emanated from her mouth.

"God… Sam…don't…." as if he knew exactly what she was asking, Sam slowly inserted two of his fingers into her slick, warm and waiting core. His slow and steady strokes caused Jessica's hips to buck up off the mattress and her back to bow up as if in offering.

Sam smiled as he pressed delicate kisses to Jessica's toned stomach and worked his way back up to her breasts, his skilled hands and mouth intent on bringing Jessica over the edge. As Jessica got closer to her climax, he could not help but think about how much he loved the way Jessica looked as he brought her to her climax. Her skin always took on a luminescent quality after they made love. Afterwards, he would pull her into his arms, snuggled to his side and they would talk softly about their future together; these were the happiest moments of his life.

As he continued to suck and nibble at her breasts, and his fingers continued the slow in & out, and gentle tugging at her core and clit, he could feel Jessica stiffen beneath him as her orgasm became closer.

Jessica could feel how close she was to an explosive orgasm that only Sam was able to give her. His hands and mouth were doing wonderful things to her as they nipped, sucked, stroked, and teased her most secret places. The tight, warm and welcoming feeling that built from her core, right between her legs slowly spread upwards; like a fire getting out of control.

"Sam…please…" Jessica panted as she moved her hips faster and harder against his hand. Her head thrashed side to side as her control slipped and her vision went white. "OH GOD…. SAM!" she screamed, her voice muffled by her forearm.

As she came down her high, Jessica opened her eyes and she looked up at Sam, a satisfied smile on her face. "Mhmmmmm, Sam," words couldn't describe what she was feeling, so she did the next best thing. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, and her legs around Sam's waist and pulled him towards her. She captured his lips with hers in a scorching kiss as she ground herself against him; a smile forming on her face as she felt him harden more.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Sam asked as his lips traced a line over her cheek to her ear, where he nipped her ear lobe.

Jessica's eyes rolled back into her head as the sensations overwhelmed her. "God, Sam, you know what I want," she breathed, her voice filled with desire. "I want you inside me, making love to me."

"As you wish," Sam replied as he reached over to their nightstand and quickly pulled out a condom.

Before he could open the wrapper, Jessica took it from his hand, and ripped it open with her teeth. A wicked grin formed over her face as Jessica said, "Let me."

Sam nodded his ascent, not caring if he put the condom on or if Jess did it. He was nearly too far-gone. He groaned as he felt her hand encircle his erection as she rolled on the condom. Jessica's smile widened as she saw how close to losing control her boyfriend was, and exalted in the knowledge of the power she had over him. After all, he had the same power over her.

As she finished rolling the condom on, Jessica stroked his erection even further before she moved her hand to fondle his sac; the sound of his moan of approval and sight of his eyes rolling into the back of his head made Jessica feel heady and dazed with power and desire. However before she could get any further with her seduction, Sam snatched her wrists and brought her arms above her head, his lips trailing wet, heavy kisses down the column of her throat and to her cleavage.

"Jess," Sam whispered in her ear, his voice deep and husky with desire, "God, I love you so much."

Tears filled her eyes as Sam said those words. "I love you too," she whispered back, not wanting to ruin the intimacy of the moment, "Please, I need you."

Sam nipped her ear lobe before moving to cover her lips with his. Sam pushed his hips forward, his erection entering her core filling her. Jessica's gasped as he filled her completely she felt she might melt in his embrace as Sam's mouth took hers in a passionate kiss. After a moment of adjusting to being connected, Sam slowly began to pull himself out, then back in.

They broke the kiss to get some much-needed air even as their bodies began to pick up a slow but desperate rhythm. As Sam pushed into her, Jessica moved up to take him in deeper. Her legs wrapped around his waist as their hands interlaced above her head.

As Jess writhed below him, Sam began to pepper her shoulders and breasts with light, loving kisses. His voice, thick with love, he said quietly, _"Love you so much"_, _"Do you like this?"_, _"Lose it Jess, I love when you lose it_."

Lost in the sensations Sam evoked in her with his hands, his voice, and his loving, Jess couldn't respond audibly. Her mouth went dry as she arched her back while Sams as he kept his slow rhythm. Her body flushed with pleasure while she hovered on the brink as he kept up the sensual assault on her. Suddenly, with no warning, Jess felt one of Sam's hands drift down her body. His fingers traced her arm and along the side of her breast until it moved between them and between her legs.

"Sam, Oh God," she cried out as his lips began their assault on her breasts, moving from one to the other, nibbling and sucking. All the while, his fingers added an ever so slight pressure to her clit, as the feeling of her oncoming orgasm increased.

"That's it honey, Cum for me," Sam whispered against her skin, never once letting up on his quest. "I love the feeling as you lose it."

Jessica's breath quickened as Sam increased the pace of his hips, adding more pressure to her clit as he gently took a nipple into his mouth, where he sucked and teased it with tongue. The attentions he heaped on her were almost overwhelming.

Like a car on a roller coaster, it reached the top of the first peak, and with one more thrust, she teetered over the brink.

"Oh, God, SAAAAAAAAAM!" Jess cried out as her vision exploded in a white light and her body shook from the powerful orgasm. As Sam continued to thrust inside her, Jess felt her orgasm multiply. It was as though the first one slowed down only to begin again, the wave overtook her so strongly that Sam felt it.

Sweat, which had lightly coated them, began to bead together. Feeling a drop form on the edge of his lip, Sam opened his eyes, and as he did they locked with Jessica's deep blue eyes. The sight of her eyes glazed over in pleasure and her mouth open in a silent scream drove him to the point of no return.

His pace quickened, and in one smooth thrust, both he and Jessica exploded together. Their vision went black in _le petite mort_.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

As their bodies slowly returned to normal, Sam pulled himself out of Jessica and quickly threw the used condom into the trash beside their bed. With a loving smile, Sam adjusted himself on the bed and pulled Jessica into his strong arms, both content, and satisfied they drifted off to a restful sleep.


	2. First Anniversary

**School Days, Hunting Nights 1b: On the Way to the Honeymoon  
**Written By, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
NC17-Romance/Humor/Drama-English

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam and Jessica; they belong to that wonderful man by the name of Eric Kripke. I am just borrowing them for a bit. I also do not own any of the songs used, they belong to their respective artists.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: THE MORNING AFTER**_

_**We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you**_

_**God, he looks so peaceful as he's sleeping**_, Jessica thought as she opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She grinned as tried to get out of the grasp of his arms but his grip just tightened. She rolled her eyes playfully, and began pressing butterfly kisses along his jaw, and on his neck and collarbone, and just as she thought, it did the trick. In no time flat she found herself on her back, with her husband looming over her, a huge seductive, and sleep grin on his face.

"You do know what this means don't you Mrs. Winchester?" he asked, his voice an octave deeper and more seductive than his normal speaking voice, as a hand trailed down the side of her torso.

A slow and lazy smile spread over her lips. "Oh, I think I get the idea, but it will just have to wait until…after…I…had…my…shower," she replied teasingly, punctuating the last few words with a quick peck to his lips.

_**One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like **__**porcelain**__**  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue**_

__Sam just raised an eyebrow, "Now where would the fun in…." however, before he could finish his sentence, Jessica had wrapped her legs around his waist, and using one of the moves he taught her, rolled them over so she was on top. "…that be," he finished as he sat up and began peppering her neck and collar bone in open mouthed kisses.

"Oh God… Sam," she gasped as her breathing became heavier and labored. "You do know how to tempt a girl."

To that Sam just grinned into her breasts as he placed kisses along the top of them. Ever since they had made love that first time on New Year's Eve after he had proposed to her it had only gotten better and better. He had, by now, learned where her 'hot spots' were and how to get her to just simply… melt in his arms.

_**'Cause if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while**_

_**Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland **_

As he continued to tease and "torture" her with his feather light touches and gentle kisses as he quickly rolled them so that he was back on top. Sam moved her hands so that he was holding both of them above her head with one hand while the other was gently trailing its way down her body and working its way to her core. He watched her close her eyes as his fingers soon found their mark and he slowly began to stroke her, not prodding, or pushing his fingers inside as he wanted to, but gently caressing her, and gliding over her center.

__Sam smiled against her lips as he felt her breath hitch and her hips buck searching for more contact. He kissed her gently and passionately as he slowly slid one finger inside, then another. Jessica opened her eyes as she felt her husband's fingers slide inside her wet, warm center. She closed her eyes again as a smile blossomed over her lips while Sam continued to slowly bring her to the brink.

_**Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it**_

She was nearly there, almost over the edge, when she felt Sam pull his hand from her. With a displeased growl, she clamped her legs tight over his hand, so he couldn't "escape". She opened her eyes, and narrowed them as she looked at her husband, "What do you think you're doing, leaving me hot and bothered?" she questioned, her voice laced with desire.

Sam quirked an eyebrow upwards and let a completely sexual and predatory grin form on his face. "Is that what you think?" Jessica bit her lip to keep from grinning and laughing, and only nodded. "Well then, I hate to disappoint," he began as he spread her legs open and quickly, but gently fit his hips, and prominent erection up against her dripping core.

Jessica opened her eyes at the feel of her husband's well defined body being so close, but not moving. Her arms wrapped themselves around his broad shoulders; her legs wrapped themselves around his trim waist as she gently, but insistently urged him to finish what he had begun. Jessica pulled his head down and began kissing him passionately as he slowly filled her.

Time seemed to still as Sam ever so slowly pulled out of her, then slid back in. He continued this slow, steady rhythm drawing out their love making, and bringing her to the edge over and over again without letting her cross the threshold.

Jessica gasped out, "God, Sam," as she felt his lips trail down her neck and then latch onto one of her nipples. His mouth teasing as he nibbled, sucked, and licked at her breast while he kept up the gentle and slow rhythm of pushing in and out, in and out of her center.

Sam paused in his worshipping of her body and shot her a grin. "Yes?"

_**You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while**_

As she felt Sam stop what he was doing to her, Jessica opened her eyes and looked into his grinning face. She narrowed her eyes playfully and using her legs and arms, pulled him closer. "Don't you dare stop," she whispered into his ear huskily before nipping at his ear lobe and then pressing kisses against his neck and trailing down to his pecs.

"Jess…" his voice trailed off with playful warning, as he thrust inside her…hard.

"Mhmmmm, Sam…." The sound of Jess moaning his name like that caused something inside Sam to snap, as it always did when they made love, and his slow and steady pace began to pick up speed.

Jess's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as the tension in her stomach began to slowly release. Making love with Sam was always a soul shattering experience for both of them and this was no exception. Her back bowed into Sam's as he thrust into her and his lips caressed her skin.

_**Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland**_

She raked her nails up his strong and muscular back as his head moved up and he captured her lips in a kiss.

"God Jess, I love you so much," Sam whispered against her lips as he broke their kiss and slowed his thrusts down so much that he was barely moving at all.

Jessica opened her eyes as Sam's ministrations trickled to very little and saw the look on his face. It was a look filled with desire, love, lust, hope, and other emotions she couldn't think of at the moment. However, one stood out from the rest, and that was the look of worship on his face as he looked down at her. A slow, seductive, shy, and loving smile spread over her face as one of her hands slid down their torsos till it was flush with Sam's hip. "I love you too Sam," she replied in kind, her voice husky with wanton desire.

Those five little words coming from her sweet lips sent a wave of love, devotion, lust, and desire through his body and soul. As he looked into her eyes, he bent down and captured her lips in another kiss letting the slow movement of his hips speed up a little bit at a time. He could tell Jessica was getting close as her breathing changed from slightly uneven to erratic and then to breathy and sensual gasping as he filled her to the brim slowly and hitting her 'g' spot with every thrust.

_**Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes**_

With a smile, Sam began to place gentle kisses that trailed from her lips up her jawbone until his lips reached her ear, where he nibbled and gently bit her ear lobe. Feeling his breath on her neck always caused her to shudder and this was no exception. Her hips bucked upwards meeting Sam's thrust for thrust, her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and her back bowed upward into his as their bodies practiced the ancient dance.

Sam could feel how close she was; the inner walls of her womanhood contracting long and hard against his cock. He stopped nibbling on her ear lobe long enough to whisper, "That's it baby, come for me." With those six words, Jessica's body began to violently shudder as she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh God, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM," the sound of his name being cried out in ecstasy, coupled with the sight of her looking gorgeously and thoroughly loved and the feeling of her orgasm as her inner walls clenched around him sent Sam into his own.

His hips began to move even faster than before as he started to pound into her. His lips sought out hers as he felt the tension in the pit of his stomach begin to uncoil. With one final thrust he came with a yell, calling out, "JESSICA!" as he released his load into her.

Sam held himself up above Jessica for a moment before he gently pulled out of her and rolled to the side, pulling her into his arms as he did so, letting her pillow her head onto his chest. Both lay there, quietly, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and just enjoying the fact that they were finally joined in the bonds of matrimony, as young as they were, they were glad to know that they have found the other half of their soul.

_**Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland**_

_**CHAPTER 2: THE PLANE RIDE**_

Hours later, the newly wedded couple was in the air, seated in the first class cabin of the plane as it headed towards Hawaii for a one week stay in the Hilo Hawaiian Hotel on the big Island of Hawaii. Sam had taken the seat near the window, and was completely ignoring the view as Jessica laid her head on his shoulder. Jessica wanted to be closer to him but since they were in public settled for curling up against him as she read the book she had brought to keep busy. Sam grinned softly as Jessica curled into his side and began reading.

As there was nothing better to do until they started the in flight movie Sam sat back and began reading along with her. There was something to be said about the kind of relationship that he and Jessica shared, though like all couples they had their ups and downs. Just three weeks earlier, when they were on their last hunt, they had begun to argue over whether or not she was accompany him while he salted and burned the bones of a spirit who had terrorized the women of a town.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

"_**I just don't see why I can't go with you and help with a simple salt and burn?" Jessica exclaimed as she paced back and forth in their hotel room. **_

_**Sam sighed. He had wanted her to stay here because he didn't want her hurt and didn't want the ghost to turn its attention onto her. He explained his feelings to her and attempted to appeal to her common sense. **_

_**Jess stopped in mid pace and eyed Sam, an incredulous look on her face. "I don't want you hurt either, that's why I want to go with you. It's always better if you have someone to watch your back. I've been hunting with you for eight months now, Sweetie; I think I can handle a simple spirit."**_

_**God she was stubborn, just as stubborn as the men in his family. That was probably one of the things that attracted him to her the most. Not only was she gorgeous and smart, but she was also fiercely loyal, caring, loving and nearly fearless. Not only that, but his "hobby" hadn't put her off him and hadn't scared her. He still remembered how the first day they met; Jessica had believed him when he told her the men who had been attacking her were vampires. She then surprised him by telling him she was going to help him hunt, and he could either put up and teach her, or shut up and let her follow him and get into trouble.**_

_**It was no contest which one they both preferred. **_

_**And though he loathed to admit it, Jessica took to hunting almost as well as he and Dean has when they were younger. So, yeah, he knew she could handle a salt and burn, but damn it, she was his fiancée and he wanted her safe. But he knew that was an exercise in futility as she would find some way to follow him. **_

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

Sam couldn't help but grin at the memory of their make up later that night, after they had gotten rid of the spirit. God, how did I get so lucky to find and marry her? He wondered as he smiled at the woman in his arms.

It must've been fate that they had met that Halloween night. But he wasn't going to press his luck by over thinking it. Sam's thoughts were stopped as the light that signaled they needed to keep their seat belts on turned off. He was eager to stretch his legs a little, and with his height of six-foot-four-inches being stuffed into a tight compartment, even if there was a little more space in first class, didn't do much to alleviate the cramping he was feeling in his calves and thighs.

"I'm going to go use the restroom babe," Sam whispered into her ear. Jessica nodded and sat up straight to let him up. She shot him a smile and then went back to her book, completely oblivious to the looks of envy that a few of the stewardesses and female passengers were wearing.

Jessica looked over the top of the book she was reading, _**A Time to Kill**_ by John Grisham, and bit her lip before going back to her book. Ever since they had first made love, she and Sam had done so as often as possible, neither one tiring of the other. And it got better each and every single time. However, it seemed like since they had said their vows, her skin had been more sensitive to Sam's touch and even more receptive to him than before… not that there was a problem for her to respond to Sam's advances, or Sam her advances.

As she shook her head to clear her thoughts, they needed to wait until she and Sam were in their hotel room. While she wasn't exactly resistant to joining the "mile high club" with her husband, the bathrooms in a plane were normally not very comfortable and with Sam's sheer physical size, she knew it would be a cramped for him… she was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed that someone was walking up the aisle towards her.

"Excuse me," Jessica, though she heard the male voice, ignored the request and continued reading her book.

The man who stood in front of her was shocked that a woman would just up and ignore him like that. He had seen her while he was waiting for the flight and couldn't help but think the blonde was beautiful and that he had to find out if she was available.

"Excuse me," he tried again, this time she looked up from her book, an annoyed look on her face. Not really paying attention to the look on her face, he continued, "Miss, I'm Darren, your flight attendant, would you like something to drink or something to eat?"

Jessica shook her head, "No thanks, and it's Mrs. Winchester actually," she held up her left hand, showing her engagement and wedding rings.

_**She was married?**_ The news was a shock to Darren. He had not expected that little development. He thought back to the man he had seen walking to the First Class bathrooms; _**She can't possibly be married to that guy who just left for the bathroom**_. But there was enough for him to doubt it, at least from his perspective, _**So her husband might not be here**_, he thought, _**maybe I can talk her into having a fling once we land?**_ "So," he began, trying to start a conversation as he ignored the fact that Jessica had gone back to reading her book. "Why are you flying to the islands?"

Jessica, not looking up from her book, answered, her voice held a touch of annoyance, "If you must know, my husband and I got married yesterday and we are going on our honeymoon." After that little declaration, Jessica shut out the guy, because getting a person angry on a flight, yeah, not something you want to do especially after Nine-Eleven. No one ever wanted a repeat of that. But Jessica just wanted this stubborn idiot of a flight attendant to get the hint and leave her alone. However, said stubborn male flight attendant, who thought that his rail thin, five foot-eight inch self was all that, only stood there in shock.

_**She's married? On her honeymoon?**_ Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind. He had been in the rear of the plane preparing the in-flight meals, or at least helping prepare them, when all of the first class passengers had boarded on the plane, and he had just finished when he had walked up the aisles and saw her sitting up front just reading a book. He knew he had to take a chance. He wasn't counting on her rebuffing him, or that she would already be taken.

He was about to ask her another question when a deep baritone voice shattered the silence, as it said, "Jess, baby, is this guy bothering you?"

The flight attendant swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and turned his head to see who had spoken. He was surprised when he didn't immediately find himself looking at some man's face, but a shirt clad chest. Darren had to tilt his head up to see the face of a very tall, well built, muscular man about twenty years old. The look in his eyes and body language was very telling regarding how he felt about someone "hitting" on his wife.

Jessica looked up at the sound of her husband's voice and suppressed a grin. She knew he only got this way when she was ignoring some ass who was hitting on her… which she did 100 percent of the time when someone had hit on her. She raised an eyebrow, but answered with a grin, "Not really, you know I've ignored anyone who has hit on me since we met. But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the way you handle it honey."

Sam chuckled inwardly at her comment as he remembered what he usually did whenever he had caught some guy who hitting on her; he would usually put a little "fear of God" into the idiots, after he had pulled Jessica close and pressed a quick kiss where her collar bone and neck met. And whenever other girls had hit on him, when Jess wasn't nearby, she would come over and basically "stake her claim", as it were, by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"I know sweetheart," he turned to the flight attendant who had been trying to get into his wife's good graces. "I suggest you leave. It was obvious my wife didn't want to talk with you by the way she was ignoring you," the tone of his voice held a sharpness to it that Jessica recognized he only got when they were working on a case.

Darren swallowed nervously and after apologizing he headed back to the rear of the plane. After having seen the guy that 'Jess', as he had addressed her, was married to, he knew he had to beat a retreat. After all, the guy was nearly a foot taller than him, and was more muscular.

Back in their seats, Jessica curled up next to Sam, laying her head on his shoulder an amused look formed on her face as she remembered a comment Dean had made to them before they left the reception. Sam, seeing the look on her face grew curious and had to ask, "All right, what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Jessica bit her lip to keep from grinning. When she looked up and saw the 'I-don't-believe-you-look' on Sam's face she caved. "All right, I was just thinking about something Dean said before we left the reception."

Sam groaned, he remembered the comment she was talking about as well. Though now he could've kicked himself for forgetting just how his brother was. And his wedding was just too prime an opportunity for Dean to miss teasing him. But thankfully Dean kept it to a minimum and didn't really tease them until the three of them were talking while he and Jessica waited for the limo to take them to the hotel they were staying at for the night before they left for Hawaii the next morning.

"You don't really think he would've…" Sam asked with a nervous glint in his eye as he thought of all the pranks his brother could pull.

Jess shook her head and chuckled. "No, he knows not to pull something too embarrassing and too bad. I think the worst we'll find is that he got into our luggage and stuffed more than a few packets of condoms inside," she told him as the smile on her face faded.

The couple shared a look and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you want to call him or should I?"

Jessica bit her lip. Who would be better? If Sam called, Dean would dance around the subject for a while before he gave a straight answer. However, if she called, she could put the fear of "God" into Dean and get him to spill the beans. "I think it would be better if I called. After all, I always get him to talk sooner rather than later," she explained as she sat up and made to grab her purse.

However, Sam was able to pull his wallet out faster and he handed her his phone card, which thankfully was accepted on the in flight phones. Jess took the card and fit it into the slot, grabbing the phone as it popped out. She quickly dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

Finally the familiar voice of her brother-in-law answered. "Yel-lo."

Jessica bit the inside of her cheek and then replied, "All right Dean, what did you do?"

She heard laughter from the other end of the line for a few moments before Dean answered, "Nothing too bad sis. And I won't be telling you anything."

Before she could reply, Sam grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Dean, what the hell did you do? Put itching powder in our clothes? Cancel our reservations? Set us up to 'work' while we were on vacation?" Sam's voice sounded hard and sharp as he grew increasingly worried about the prank his brother had planned.

"Geez, calm down Francis," Dean tried to soothe. "It's nothing bad, I swear on mom's grave. Would I really do something like that on your honeymoon?"

Sam sat back and thought about all the pranks that Dean had played on him when they were younger and could truly say that none of them were really life threatening or truly physically harmful (where they had to go to the hospital)… well, unless you count the time that Dean had put Nair in his shampoo.

"Sam? Sammy?"

Sam sighed and then replied to Dean's panicky voice, "No, but I swear once Jess and I get back it is on, you got me?"

At Sam's comment, Dean laughed heartily. "Bring it on little brother, bring it on," he said, with that shit eating grin of his, of that Sam was sure of. "Where are you guys anyway?"

"We're still on the plane flying to Hawaii," Sam replied, a grin making its way onto his face. "We'll talk to you when we get back."

"Later bitch," Dean replied, though Sam could tell Dean had a grin on his face.

"Jerk," Sam said fondly before he hung up the phone, grabbed the phone card and put it back inside his wallet. Jessica chuckled; the bantering between the brothers always amused her, especially when they were pranking one another.

Sam looked at Jess, eyebrow raised, and an amused look on his face. "And what do you think is so funny?" he questioned her curiously as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I just find the bantering between you and Dean amusing," she replied as she reached up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. However, instead of the kiss being short like she had planned, Sam's hand gently moved to cup her neck and the base of her head, and held her close as he deepened the kiss.

Jessica closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss, as she always did and was not disappointed to find when Sam's arms wrapped around her. Even though she was just as committed as he was to getting rid of the supernatural evil out there, they both needed a break in the routine once in a while. And this was one thing she knew would help get both of their minds off dorky older brothers and their dumbass pranks… which he will be paying for when they got home. But right now, the feeling of her husband holding her close like this and with their lips pressed together, let's just say it was a good thing the flight attendant had stopped by with the food cart right then.

"Would either of you like a complementary snack?" the red headed female attendant asked, discreetly ignoring the public display of affection she had just witnessed.

Sam and Jess both declined the food; neither of them was hungry for anything… food wise that is. However, it seemed as if both of them had the same thing on their mind.

Jessica bit her lip, but gathering her courage, she leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, meet me in five minutes." She then got up out of her seat and headed towards the first class bathroom.

_**CHAPTER 3: Joining The "Mile High" Club**_

Sam sat in his seat, shock running through him at what Jessica had just told him. However the shock quickly wore off as the meaning of her statement sunk in. Damn he loved that woman. Sam looked around surreptitiously to see if anyone was looking at him, and finding that no one was looking at him, he quickly moved from his seat and walked up the aisle to the bathroom, thanking whoever lived upstairs that none of the flight attendants were nearby nor were walking around at the moment.

He quietly knocked on the door and as expected, he heard his wife's voice softly say, "Sam?"

"It's me," he smiled slightly and the door quickly opened. Sam stepped inside and had just locked the door when Jessica turned him around to face her and pressed her lips to his.

Sam was shocked for a second before he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. As they kissed Sam ran his hands down Jessica's side till they reached the edge of the skirt she was wearing and slowly slide it up so it was cinched up at her waist, revealing to Sam the thong she wore.

The couple broke the kiss and gasped for air as they rested their foreheads against one another. "God, Jessica, do you know what you do to me?" Sam whispered; a hint of a smile on his face.

Jessica bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at him, her eye glittering with mischief and desire. "Oh," she said as she moved her hand and gently pressed it against the bulge that was straining against Sam's jeans. "I think I know."

She then unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans and pushed his jeans and boxers down, revealing his very prominent erection. She continued to tease him as her hand began to stroke him. Sam felt the feeling of his orgasm coming quickly and he didn't want to come in Jessica's hand. He gently, but firmly moved Jessica's hand from his erection and pulled her close, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "God, Jess, I need you," he whispered softly as his hands, which were at her hips, began to her thong down.

Jessica gasped as she felt his hand slip back up the inside of her thigh to her center, gently dipping one of his fingers inside, while another played with her nub. "Sam," she whispered through gritted teeth as she fought to control her voice.

Sam smirked slightly and after he made sure the lid of the toilet was shut, he sat down, bringing Jessica with him so she was sitting on his lap. Jessica, eager to feel him inside her again moved slightly and sank onto his throbbing erection. Both sighed as slipped inside her. Neither moved for a moment as they enjoyed being together like this, however, the feelings became to intense for them to just continue sitting there, their bodies locked together not moving an inch.

Then, just as the feelings had become too much, and Jessica began riding Sam, slowly but steadily picking up the pace as rhythmically moved up and down his steel length. Each time she drove herself down onto him she went faster, harder, and every time he hit her g-spot sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Jessica bit her lip to keep from screaming and moaning her pleasure. As she looked at him Jessica could see the look of sheer bliss and pleasure on her husband's face as he began to thrust into her, copying the rhythm she had set for them.

As they ground together, Sam took one free hand and placed it at the base of her head, and gently brought her lips closer to his, capturing them in a searing kiss. While they kissed, Sam took his other hand and moved it between them, letting his long fingers seek out Jessica's nub.

As soon as his fingers touched her there, Jessica's control practically snapped as she began to orgasm. The feeling of her inner walls spasm as he made love to her was too much and Sam felt what little control he had slip as he followed her over the edge as he released into her.

Sam continued to thrust into her, drawing out the feeling of their joint orgasm, until the feeling waned away; leaving both feeling completely sated. They sat there completely silent, enjoying the feeling of just being together for a few more seconds before they hurriedly straightened their clothes.

Once they were both decent, Sam opened the door and looked out, making sure that no one was standing right outside the door and that no one was looking towards them. Upon finding it was all clear Sam stepped out first and quickly made his way back to their seats. A few moments later, as not to draw suspicion, Jessica followed her man's example and quickly returned, both hoping that no one would notice, but realizing they really didn't care what anyone else thought.

As she slipped back into her seat, Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and eased her head so it rested on his broad shoulder. Jessica let out a chuckle as she settled into the closeness she loved having with Sam.

"I can't believe we just did that," she whispered conspiratorially as she looked up into Sam's eyes.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as well, "You can't? I can't believe you were the one who started it. It only seemed fair for me to cede to your wishes, sweetheart."

Jessica shook her head in amusement and leaned up pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Oh really," she said slyly as she broke the kiss. "I think I like that idea."

"I think I could be persuaded to like it, when we're not hunting," Sam acquiesced with a grin.

"You better," Jessica mumbled sleepily as she settled back down next to him and laid her head back onto his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut. "Wake me when we're getting ready to land please, sweetheart."

Sam nodded, knowing that Jess had had a longer day than him the previous day. After all, she had had more to do to get ready for their wedding than he did. What with the hair make up, waiting for the bouquets and actually getting into the dress. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get some sleep while on the plane. He felt like getting some shut eye right now himself. Soon, the two newlyweds were asleep in their seats on their way to Hawaii for their honeymoon.


End file.
